


A long way from the playground.

by agentemaria4722



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/pseuds/agentemaria4722
Summary: “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”Leo quickly turned away his hand, the voice of a girl behind him had scared him. There was a girl looking at him, she should have his same age and there was a look full of curiosity in her eyes.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For QWG'S Valentine Day Challenge, my flower is Oleander, a flower symbolizing beauty and grace.
> 
> This work is unbeta and English is not my first language, so I apologise for any mistake.

_ February 1995. _

Leo wasn’t a child who loved going to the park, there were too many children around and he didn’t know how to get closer to them, not to mention all the bacteria and dirt there was in the playground, children can be a mess. His mum insisted, they have a deal, he has to play with the kids of his age once per week if he wants to keep taking classes for 9 years children. 

Leo missed Glasgow, it had been a very drastic change to move from Scotland to England and leave his whole life behind, Leo didn’t like changes. His mum was doing her best to make him happy with their new life, but he really missed their old life. The only good thing that had happened to him since they moved was to skip two grades in school but his mum was very preoccupied for him. 

Mum had gone to buy a bottle of water for both of them, it was one of those strange hot days in London, she made him promise to stay close and not go with anyone. Leo was bored watching the children go up and down the slide, so as soon as the sun began to hurt his eyes he walked to the other side of the park, the swings were empty and he could be protected from the sun thanks to a row of huge trees full of pink flowers.

Too quickly he got bored of the swings and walked to the shining trees full of pink flowers. They were all too tall for him, but there was one small enough so he could touch the flowers, Leo was curious about the flowers that adorned him, had a beautiful pink color and a curious shape.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Leo quickly turned away his hand, the voice of a girl behind him had scared him. There was a girl looking at him, she should have his same age and there was a look full of curiosity in her eyes.

“Excuse me?” Leo said. 

“You were going to touch it.” the girl point the tree.

“Yes, that’s what I was going to do before you scare me to death!”

“I saved you from dying, stupid,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“What are you talking about? It’s just a flower.” 

“All parts of the plant are very toxic if eaten, and contact with them may cause skin irritation.” she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I didn’t know it.” 

“Of course you don’t. Apparently, nobody knows! This place is full with this flower and they don’t even know how dangerous it can be for the children and the pets.” The girl seemed to be annoyed.

“I don’t even know what kind of flower is.” Leo said, trying to keep the conversation alive.

“Nerium Oleander or just Oleander. It’s part of the family Apocynaceae, nearly all members of that family are poisonous but still, many members of it are ornamentals for their attractive flowers and foliage.” The girl walked away, she put gloves for the garden in her hands and took the branch, leaves and flowers that were on the ground and saved them in a bag. 

“What are you doing?” Leo asked, he was curious.

“I’m studying the family Apocynaceae.”

“Do you like botany?” Leo tried to start a talk with her.

“Of course, it’s an interesting branch of biology.”

“Do you like biology?”

“Yes, when I grow up I’m going to be a biologist and study cuttlefish, they can change their skin colors with chromatophores. Chromatophores are…”

“I know what they are. Is a pigment-containing cell in the deeper layers of the skin of animals.” the little girl turned her gaze away from the ground to make eye contact with him, she seemed curious about him.

“My name is Jemma, what about you? Do you have a name?”

She got a nice name, it was a shame, Leopold… Well, it doesn’t sound that nice. Also he hates to be called Leopold, his dad uses that name to scold him. 

“Fitz.” he said.

“Fitz.” She seemed to be tasting the word “Nice to meet you, Fitz.” 

“It’s a pleasure.” Fitz walks to get closer to her “Can I help you?”

“Help me? I think that is more funny playing over there.” She said pointing at the playground.

“My mum had made me come, it’s part of our deal.”

“Deal?” Jemma sniffed the nose.

“My mum wants me to keep playing with the kids of my age once a week, that was our deal so she lets me skip two grades.”

That probably caught Jemma's attention, because she left the bag aside and watched him with curiosity.

“You skip two grades? You take classes with children older than you?” Jemma asked.

“Yeah.” And here comes the moment when he was rejected by her.

“That 's nice. Me too.” Jemma said with a smile.

“Oh. That’s… What a coincidence.”

“Mum and Dad have the same deal with me too, but most of the time I got bored with all the children. I tried to be kind with them but it’s a little bit hard for me.”

“Me too.”

“I take the opportunity to collect plants, leaves, branches and flowers for my album. They’re happy and I’m happy too.” Jemma continued with her work, she took a branch and looked at it with caution “What about you?”

“I don’t like the playground at all, just… Tons of bacteria, viruses… It’s a dirty place. And I don’t know how to talk with the children and play with them.” Leo sat by her side while Jemma was closing a plastic bag and marking them.

“Rock walls, baby swings, and seesaws, all three together have 52,000 times more bacteria than a typical home toilet seat.” Jemma said fascinating.

“That doesn’t help.” Leo make a grim.

“But bacteria is fascinating! I thought that you liked biology.” She seemed disappointed “Do you know that biology studies more than just flowers?”

“I know it. And the fact that I liked it, it doesn’t mean that I want pneumonia or septicemia.”

“What do you like then?” Jemma took all her bags and saved them in her backpack. 

“I want to be an aerospace engineer! I’m going to build a spaceship.”

“That sounds good. I like the stars.” she said with a smile “Mum and dad go to buy an ice cream, so, do you want to forget a couple of bacillus, gram positive rods and others and go to play for a while?”

Leo follows her through the playground, the both of them start to play in the jungle gym. 

“My parents are there” said Jemma when they were in the slide, she saw her parents looking for her “I have to go.”

“Oh.” Leo felt sad, he was having a very good time with her

“My parents and I come here every Tuesday at the same hour. We could see each other again.” Jemma said “Goodbye, Fitz.”

“See you next Tuesday, Jemma.”

And that’s how it happen. 

Next Tuesday, Leo begged his mum to take him to the park, his mum seemed surprised for his petition but she didn’t ask more questions, she took him to the park at the same hour.

They sat together on a bench, Leo was looking for Jemma but he couldn’t see her. He was swinging his legs and moving his hands anxiously, Leo felt really nervous. Since they moved from Scotland he feels really alone, at least in Glasgow he has a friend, his neighbour Andy, they both play together in the street in the afternoon, he felt really sad when they have to say goodbye and since then, he just couldn’t make friends. This was the perfect opportunity to know someone and the best, maybe Jemma can understand his enthusiasm for skip grades and the problems of being a prodigy child, they could even talk about science, Andy couldn’t follow him when he started to talk about physics so it was better if they play football or sit together to play monopoly. 

“Why don’t you go to the slide, Leo?” His mum offer.

“In a minute.” he said while looking for Jemma once again.

Jemma arrived at the park five minutes later, she was looking for him. Jemma was holding the hand of a man, surely her dad, and she pointed in his direction when she found him.

“Mum, I want you to meet my friend.”

“A friend? That’s wonderful!” his mum seems to be very happy with that “Where is he?”

“It’s a girl, mum.”

Leo stood up from the bench and took his mother's hand, he really wants her to meet Jemma. Mum was going to be very proud of him when she met his new friend.

After they introduce their parents, Jemma takes his hand and takes him to the playground.

That’s how they spend every Tuesday, they meet in the park always at the same hour. Their parents have a talk while they’re playing or taking more specimens for Jemma’s album. They can talk with each other about science and sometimes they study together under the shadow of the tree.

It had become much easier to assimilate the move from Scotland thanks to Jemma and her parents, they had been very kind to his mother and him. Even when things with Dad were very tense, Leo couldn't wait until Tuesday and had fun with Jemma, he finally feels that he belongs somewhere.

__________

_ February 2004. _

Jemma had become his best friend and his biggest support after his mum since his dad had gone. Things were so much easier but at the same time more harder. At least his mum or him feel afraid anymore, the atmosphere in their home was more peaceful since his dad was gone and even if Fitz felt bad for having that thought, he really hopes that he doesn’t go back. His mum has to work very hard so they can pay the bills but she is still being optimistic, actually Fitz was completely sure that she was happier than ever. 

Fitz has no idea that his mum only can take him to the park on Tuesday cause his father worked until late that day, so since he left, Jemma and him see each other more often. Since his mum has to work, Jemma’s mother takes them to the museum, movie theater, library, park or anywhere else where they want to go, sometimes Fitz stays in Jemma’s home until his mum picks him up after work. He loves to pass time with Jemma, she was very intelligent and kind, she always irradiated light and grace. When they both made it to skip more grades and started secondary school, their parents agreed to enroll them in the same school. Taking classes together was even better, they see each other every day for hours to learn more and also to play, they can talk about everything. That’s how Jemma and Fitz become best friends, they were inseparable. 

And going together to college was even better, they were each other's support for those hard moments in which both of them felt overwhelmed. They can almost read each other’s mind.

And when they receive a letter from S.H.I.E.L.D. to offer them a place in the Academy of Science and Technology, they don’t even hesitate to take the opportunity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to read your comments and thoughts!   
> I’ll posted next chapter this afternoon and hopefully, tomorrow I will post the final chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t know how or when, but in some moment of their friendship, he started to see Jemma as something more than just her friend. She was an amazing girl, Filz felt surprised by her since the moment they met each other but he never imagined that he could see her as more than just her best friend.

Fitz and Jemma have been together since they were children, they were best friends.

And that’s what Fitz repeated in his mind every time that he felt his thoughts taking the wrong way. 

He doesn’t know how or when, but in some moment of their friendship, he started to see Jemma as something more than just her friend. She was an amazing girl, Filz felt surprised by her since the moment they met each other but he never imagined that he could see her as more than just her best friend. 

Until this moment, he had never understood the point of Valentine Day’s, Fitz doesn’t need a special day to celebrate his friendship with Jemma and since he doesn’t have a girlfriend, it was just another day of February. Until he decided that he can’t hold it anymore and that he had to confess his feelings for Jemma, Valentine Day could be his perfect opportunity.

The idea had been running in his mind for a while. When he discovered his feelings for Jemma, he decided to hold it, to save those feelings in a box and hiding them in the bottom of his heart because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. But then Jemma started to flirt with him, or at least he thought that she was flirting with him. 

They had been friends for a while and they were very close, they barely knew what personal space is and some people say that they are physically linked, but the looks that they had been giving to each other when they were studying or those soft touches that Jemma gave him in every opportunity were definitely new. 

He had been planning this night for a long time. Fitz would buy her flowers, then would go to the movie theater and finally a lovely dinner in a fancy place where he confessed his feelings. 

The Academy was full of hearts, roses and balloons color pink, red and white, Fitz felt a little dizzy for all the love around him. He felt a hole at the bottom of his stomach, he was too nervous about what would happen tonight. 

Fitz told Jemma that he had to make some important things before their class, Jemma looked at him strangely and asked what he had to do and if she could do anything to help him, but Fitz quickly gave her an excuse. The truth is that he had to go to buy the flowers and chocolates for Jemma and pick up the car he rented to take her to dinner, that was just the easy part of his whole plan, Fitz still had to ask her to go on a date.

He had been thinking about all possible scenarios and there were two that really worried him. The first was for Jemma to reject him and that will ruin their friendship, Fitz was more than willing to accept her feelings and he wouldn’t pressure her, but he didn’t want Jemma to think otherwise and get away from him. And the second was that she felt pressured by everything he had planned for them and then accepted a relationship that made her feel miserable and that eventually would separate them and would end their friendship. 

When he arrived at the flower shop just in time, they had just opened the business, so he could choose from all the wide variety of bouquets. Fitz had been investigating what kind of flowers he could buy for Jemma, he wanted them to have a special meaning far beyond just love and passion. 

While he was seeing all the bouquets and reading the investigation that he had made about the meanings of then, he felt upset. Jemma was a biologist, of course that she knew a lot about flowers and their meanings, he wouldn’t surprise her with a big bouquet of flowers. 

Maybe she would be happy just with the chocolates and the dinner, they could spend a great time together. 

__________

Fitz had the car, he bought the chocolates and they had a table on a great restaurant, everything was ready and now there was only one step more, the most important in all this mission. He had to ask Jemma to go out on a date.

He meets with Jemma in their chemistry class, he can barely look at her without feeling his chest oppressed for the nervous. When the class finished, he accompanied her to her next class, unfortunately on Mondays had only one class together in the early hours of the morning and then they did not meet again until the afternoon.

“Where have you been?” she asked while they were walking. 

“I have to buy some stuff. I… Jemma…” he ramblin “Do you…? Huh… Do you have any plans for this night?” he made it to say. 

“Milton asked me to go out on a date, but… I don’t know if I want to go out with him.”

“Oh…” he felt disappointed “It’s… That’s nice, that sounds really nice.” he said trying to smile.

“I don’t think that I will go” she said quickly “No if I have something better to do.” 

That was his opportunity. A ray of hope fell on him, the hope that had motivated him from the beginning to plan this whole date.

“Dinner.” Fitz made it to say. 

“We eat together every night,” she said with a smile.

“No, I know, but… Maybe we could eat somewhere else, you know? Somewhere nice.”

“It’s Valentine's Day, Fitz, all restaurants will be full.”

“Well…” he smiled proudly “My best friend excels at preparation, I have learned something during these nine years. It’s ok if I pick you at seven p.m.?”

“It 's perfect.” Jemma smiled “I see you later.”

Fitz felt his heart racing when she kissed his cheek and entered the classroom. 

__________

Jemma has never been more nervous. She didn’t know if she should wear something casual or something formal, should she wear a dress? Fitz didn’t tell her what kind of place he would take her. 

She had been waiting for this moment for so much time. She knew that she had feelings for him for a while, but she couldn’t find the value to tell him, Fitz was so oblivious and indifferent to the little signs that she had given to him and she assumed that he doesn’t feel in that way for her. They had been friends for a long time, Jemma thought that he saw her as a sister and not as a potential girlfriend.

This little ray of hope was what she needed to finally be direct with him, she knew that Fitz is too shy for his own good so maybe he could need a little help. This was going to be her opportunity, he wouldn’t even notice what hits him. 

Jemma was looking for the proper outfit, there were so many options. She decided to wear a black skirt and a white cardigan, she picked short heels and a crossbody bag. Hopefully, it was the right outfit for the occasion. 

Jemma felt her heart beat hard against her chest when she heard a knock on her room door. She combed her hair with her hand and took a deep breath before opening the door. She couldn’t help herself, she smiled when she saw Fitz looking so handsome outside her room waiting for her.

“Wow, you look stunning.” He said.

“You didn’t look so bad.” She tried to joke and Fitz laughed awkwardly. He really looks good in that blue shirt and in his black pants, Jemma didn’t know that he has those Oxford shoes. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” She swung on her heels, she was really nervous “So! Lead the way.”

“Oh sure, yeah.” He looks edgy when he offers her his arm, but she takes him.

They walked through the campus, there was an explosion of love all around the Academy, couples in the garden having a date and even some others that were making out, the Boiler Room should be full for all the people that were celebrating the day. 

Jemma thought that maybe they could take a taxi but she got surprised when Fitz took her to the parking lot and opened the door to her in a red car. 

“Wow, I’m impressed.” She said with a nervous giggle.

“I… Is it too much?” He said with a hinky tone.

“No, no, it’s nice.”

“Ok… So… Let’s go then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants everything to be perfect, everything to be romantic and sweet, but the universe seems to be against him. And to be honest, this doesn’t feel right, like if he was forced to do all this and even Jemma didn’t look comfortable. Maybe he just pressured the whole thing, he was making what he was supposed to do and not what he wanted to do, in the last weeks Fitz had been investigating how to replicate the perfect date but there wasn’t a model for a perfect date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part! I have tons of fun while I’m writing this and I hope that you like it

Fitz was about to have a panic attack. Everything was going completely wrong. They were stuck in transit, Fitz had forgotten how full the streets were on Valentine's Day. They weren’t far from the restaurant but they can’t even move for all of the cars that were stuck.

“I’m sorry, Jemma.” he finally said after a moments of silence “If I knew it… I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, it’s ok” She smiled for him “It’s not your fault.”

“I want everything to be perfect.”

“You’re doing awesome” Jemma put her hand on her knee “It’s already perfect.”

“I promise that things will get better, the dinner will be perfect.” He forgot his nerves and took her hand.

“We can listen to music while we’re waiting.”

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, both of them were more calm, Fitz found value in taking Jemma’s hand when they let the car in the parking lot and then walked to the restaurant.

“Hi, I have a reservation. Leo Fitz” he said kindly to the man in the entrance.

“Of course, sir. Just give a minute.” The man checked on the long list of reservations, Fitz looked at Jemma and smiled at her “You have a reservation for eight o’clock, a table for two.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He smiled.

“I’m sorry to tell you that you lost your reservation.”

Fuck. That was the only word to describe the feeling, fuck.

“But… I… Why?” He asked worried.

“It's eight thirty at night” He said with a neutral tone “Your table is already occupied.”

“Oh fuck” Fitz pinched his nose bridge, he felt truly frustrated “And now what?”

“You could wait for a table to be available.” He said pointing to the long waiting row.

“Bloody hell…”

“Fitz…”

They could forget the movie, Fitz would take her to buy an ice cream and take a walk and then they will return to dinner.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I can deal with this.”

“Fitz…”

“Everything is going to be fine. There are some other options, we could…”

“Hey” She caresses his shoulder “It’s ok.”

“I want everything to be perfect…” he said disappointed.

“It already is. It 's fine” Jemma smile “Do you have any other plans?”

“I was thinking about a movie but it’s late and… Probably the movie theater will be full of people.”

He wants everything to be perfect, everything to be romantic and sweet, but the universe seems to be against him. And to be honest, this doesn’t feel right, like if he was forced to do all this and even Jemma didn’t look comfortable. Maybe he just pressured the whole thing, he was making what he was supposed to do and not what he wanted to do, in the last weeks Fitz had been investigating how to replicate the perfect date but there wasn’t a model for a perfect date.

An idea comes to his mind. Maybe they could just be themselves. They could celebrate their friendship and also he could let her know that he wants to be so much more than just friends, he could give her a more significant date than just a typical dinner on Valentines’ Day. The dinner in a fancy restaurant could wait, for now, he wants something really special and romantic for Jemma, an especial moment for them.

“I think that I have a solution.” he said with a smile.

“I would love to hear it.”

“We need to find a Walmart.” Jemma seemed to be confused but she didn't ask anymore questions, she took his hand and together they walked to the parking lot.

__________

Jemma was worried for Fitz, he seemed to be really upset when his plans went down. Surely it takes him a lot to find the value to ask her to go out on a date, he has always been shy and insecure, she was afraid that he lost that courage.

Fortunately, now they have another plan, Jemma didn’t know what kind of plan but she would follow him into the unknown without doubt. Fitz takes her to a playground, a little hit of nostalgia hits her.

When she was a kid Jemma always had problems making friends, when Fitz came to her life she found the greatest friendship that she could ever ask for. They both know each other better than anyone in the world, their friendship has solid bases, she knows that he respects her, she knows that he is always honest with her even when she doesn’t like the truth. That was the best part of their friendship.

With the past of the years Fitz had become her best friend, her confidant, her lab partner and she hoped that he would become something more.

“Ok… So…” Fitz said timid “For days I’d been thinking about this, I… I have a lot of plans for this day, I thought that I need to bring you roses and take you to a fancy restaurant, but it’s not enough” she approached her and took her hand “I meet you under a tree of these” She didn’t even notice that they were under a tree of oleanders. “And I just… Here it goes.”

Jemma felt her heart racing. No matter what happens with them, she would do anything to keep their friendship intact and she will always be there for him.

“The means of the oleanders is beauty and grace, and I think that you’re all of that. You’re just beautiful as a flower. But, you’re also stronger as a root. And dangerous as one. What I’m trying to say is that… They choose these flowers because they’re pretty, but they don’t know the mysteries that are hidden in them. And I see you in that way. You’re beautiful, you’re an angel on the Earth and maybe the most perfect woman on it.”

“Oh Fitz.” She smiled.

“But the best part of you is your intelligence, your kindness, your endless wisdom. The woman that you are. Every feeling and thought of yours are what made me fall in love with you, all those little details that I have learned from you in this years. I do not love you in a superficial way, you’re not just pretty to me, I love every part of you and I respect all of you. I would love to have the privilege to discover more of you, I want us to be more than just friends.”

Jemma stayed quiet for a moment, there was a whole explosion for feelings and thoughts and she could need a moment to deal with it.

“If you… I understand completely if you don’t...” he started to ramble. All the security that he had just went away, he seemed really hinky “I’m not going to pressure you, I’m going to get over it, I just need time but I don’t want to lose your friendship. We can just pretend that this doesn’t happen and…”

Jemma cut him with a deep kiss. Fitz was surprised by her movement but after two second, he rolled his arms on her waist and held her close to him.

“By the way, I feel the same way. Just in case that you still have doubts. ” Jemma said caressing his cheeks.

“Thank god.” Fitz laugh.

Fitz kisses her again, they both were smiling in the kiss, it feels like being at home, like the final piece in their relationship.

“So… What was your plan?”

They sit together to eat sandwiches and biscuits, they cuddle together and cover themselves with a blanket. It was something normal, they usually cuddled together when they were seeing Doctor Who but this time there were also soft and passionate kisses.

She can’t wait to see what the universe takes them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little work is all fluff, I love angst so much but I want to write fluff and academy fitzsimmons. The whole speech of Fitz it comes to a phrase that I love so much that it original says "-las niñas son delicadas como las flores  
> -no mamá, somos fuertes como las raíces" that translate it is "-girls are delicate as flowers  
> -no mum, we're stronger as the roots" and I use it cause I think that the beauty of FitzSimmons is how much Fitz loves Jemma for her strength, kindness, intelligence and beauty 
> 
> I would love to read your thoughts, it lets me know what I’m doing wrong and what I’m doing right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your read this! Let me know your thoughts, I would love to read your comments.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr like agentmaria4722, I’m very active in there.


End file.
